Imperfection
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Dr. Gero has finally finished the work on his latest android. Stronger than Super 13. More powerful than the mighty Cell himself! Unfortunately for the good doctor, said android happens to be the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox. And he's not exactly keen on reaching his perfect form. Not when he's forgotten everything but his first and last name. NarutoxHarem. Fluff, Romance, Lemon?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****My problem is _is_ that I have too many damn ideas and my brain is malfunctioning due to the overload. I caught myself working on Daddy Won't You Please Come home and then a week later have about six different ideas for a story. It's annoying, I'll tell you that much. But none of these ideas will leave my head, and it's pissing me off. I browed through the android saga, finished watching the movie Super Android 13 and realized something in the end. Gero's number of androids only ever goes up to twenty, including himself. ****What if there was another number? What if here was...**

**...# 21?**

_"At last! My ultimate android is born!"_

_~Dr. Gero_

**Activation**

Deep within the confines of his laboratory, Dr. Gero scrambled to awaken his greatest creations before it was too late. Goku's friends were hot on his heels, determined to oust him; to deny him the revenge he so justly deserved. The thought that they might discover his hidden laboratory at any moment was enough to smother his euphoria in more immediate fear. They were bound to find him sooner or later, but they musn't! Not yet not when he was so close! The thought troubled him he continued his work fingers clacking relentlessly the keys inputing the necessary data needed to activate his ultimate android, greater perhaps, even than the as of yet unborn Cell. If this somehow succeeded, if he managed to activate him, he'd see those fools suffer the defeat they deserved.

If he failed...well, his dream of revenge would surely die with him. But that did not matter! Android Seventeen and Eighteen aside, the unit he was about to activate was a model unlike any other ever created. It housed powers-ungodly powers-that could destroy the earth itself! Were it his choice, he'd rather have left this one inactive until he could make the final adjustments. Until he could fully cleanse the last trace of the host body's insufferable personality. a. As it were, he had no other choice.

He'd taken the DNA of a man long since dead; a powerful warrior, and cloned him from the base up. At first, the results were catastrophic. To bring a man back from the dead, to truly revive him, was to bring back soul and body as well; ressurrecting his memories alongside him. To say it'd been nothing short of utter disaster would've been an understatement. Countless statistics had gone into the earlier models, until at long last he'd found a way to suppress the memories of the host subject and bend its will to his own. At least, in theory.

And thus, #21 had been born.

Despite his earlier failures, he'd finally suceeded. Unlike the other clones, he'd successfully managed to bring this man back from the dead! But oh no, he hadn't stopped there. It wasn't enough to merely resurrect such a poweful warrior; how else could he secure his loyalty. Upon doing so he'd painstakingly converted his body from human to android, utilizing a power source hereito unheard of. The boy had energys of his own; a great and powerful creature had once been sealed inside of him, and remnants of its power remained. The energy _replenished_ over time, growing stronger from every use. Not an energy absorption model but neither was this android a product of the eternal energy device. He did _not_ hold the DNA of the world's greatest fighters as Cell did, nor did he need them; because he held techniques of his own. Terrible techniques. Poweful attacks the like of which he'd never seen.

Neither was #21 trapped at the basic level of a cyborg; because he was still somewhat human, despite all the awful alterations the wicked doctor had inflicted upon his restored body. He would become more powerful in time. Win or lose_-the latter being HIGHLY unlikely-_with each battle he fought, his battle power would slowly increase. Not unlike those pesky saiyans. But now was not the time to conemplate the potential consequences of his actions!. Now was the time to release greatness!

"At last!" Dr. Gero tittered to himself as he inputted the final equation, thereby triggering the activation sequence. "My greatest creation!"

Gero felt rather than heard the destruction of his door; but the fools were too late! Even as they burst into hislab, Gero had already prepared the final calculations. The steel coffin housing #21 had already drifted open not a mere moments before, presenting him with the much needed opportunity to awaken #17 and #18 as well. With his remote, he'd simply disable them again, if they proved to be troublesome. A maddened, gleeful giggle fled from his withered lips as he watched their containment pods slide open, revealing the seemingly innocuous figures within. Between the three of them, these pathetic mortals stood no chance. None at all!

"Where...am I?"

The hoarse sound of young man's voice drew Dr. Gero's attention. His gaze drifted back toward #21's pod.

Blue eyes the color of winter skies drifted open. A flawless, whiskered face, framed by shaggy blond locks. His body was bound in a flamboyant attire: a pair of loose-fitting black cargo pants and boots, completed by an open orange vest showing off his slim physique. A strange metal plate remained wrapped around the length of his right arm; as though someone had tried to carve the likeness of a leaf into the metal with only a limited success. Silence prevailed as he pulled himself out of the pod, taking the Z-Fighters in at a glance before sweeping through the remainder of the room. He gravtiated toward Gero abruptly, pinnioning the mad scientist him on his gaze.

"A-Another android?!" Trunks gawped at the ressurrected blond. "What else is different this time around?!" But his words went unheard by the androids.

"Who are you?" #21 demanded.

"I am your creator." Dr. Gero reminded the cyborg. "I gave you life."

The blond paused, seemed to consider it. Frowned.

"My life?" He asked aloud, scratching at the back of his head. "Huh. I...don't remember my life."

Gero froze, mechanical joints stiffeningin surprise. No! This unit wasn't functioning as he should! He still had his memories! A handful, at the very least. The horrors inflicted upon during the procedure must've been too traumatic after all! He likely forgotten everything but his name, and probably most, if not all of his techniques! He was useless like this!

_"Well well, what have we here?"_

A sudden snatch of motion registered in Gero's peripheal vision forcing him to come about to face this newest threat. Androids #17 and #18 stared back at him. The former was smiling. The latter held the deactivation controller in hand. _His_ deactivation controller! He reached out a trembling hand for the device, as though he could somehow retrieve the precious instrument without subjecting himself to further bodily harmer.

"Give that back!"

"You mean this?" Android Eighteen smiled sweetly, raising the controller out of reach. "I think I'll hold onto it." She started to squeeze, exerting pressure upon the fragile components. Metal and plastic shrieked in angry protest and Dr. Gero blanched.

"No!" He exclaimed aghast, gawping as a seires of hairline fracture appeared and began to spead across the metal surface. "Don't!" For all his pleas of protest fell of deaf ears. Eighteen squeezed harder _still_ a cold smile breaking through her emotionless facade as the device began to crumble between her fingertips. Gero lunged at her, desperate to save his precious controller. Too little, too late. With an ear-shattering crack the remote exploded in #18's hand, sending the ruined remains clattering to the floor.

"Imbecile!" Gero screamed. "Fools, the both of you! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to create that?!"

"Not really, no." Seventeen shrugged. His gaze slid toward #21, regarding the stoic android as though he were a shiny new toy. "Hey, buddy. "You're one of Gero's newer models?"

The android frowned, but did not honour them with a response.

#17 frowned. He didn't like being ignored!

"Not one for words, are you?"

"Let me try, #17." His twin smiled knowingly. "Hey, #21."

His gaze drifted towards her like a stray breeze.

"You're kinda cute." she kissed him on the cheek then, eliciting a yelp of surprise from a certain bald warrior. Krillin felt as though he'd just lost something very _very_ important. And he didn't even know what it was! The blond bastard! Damn him to hell!

"W-What the hell's she doing?!"

If androids could've blushed Eighteen was almost _certain_ #21 would've been positvely scarlet by now. As it were, the slight tensing of his shoulders was more than enough to indicate his surprise. Blue eyes flew wide in disbelief, as though he couldn't quite comprehend the reasons behind her actions.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"So you _can_ speak." #18 was overjoyed. "I was beginning to think Dr. Gero forgot to give you a voice box."

"I don't know what you're-

Gero watched their exchange and was suddenly fearful. The remote contol was designed to deactivated Androids #17 and #18. Their predcessor had no such shut off switch. He'd known this and still he'd actiivated him hoping_-praying-_that the flaw had been corrected. It had not. Azure orbs that once regarded him with cold confusion, now wore an expression of open scorn. #21 did not recognize Gero. Him! His master! Despite all that unfeeling circuitry that now existed where his heart had once been, the mad scientiist felt a touch of concern; an glimmer of fear. This wasn't happening. This was not happening! They were his creations! His life's work! _They would obey!_

"#21!" He ordered, struggling to keep his voice calm. "Kill the allies of Son Goku! Kill them at once!"

Blue eyes blazed with fire as the blonde's head snapped toward him.

"That's not my name."

"Nonsense! Your are Android Twenty-One!"

The android shook his head for emphasis.

"My _name_ is Naruto!" He snarled. "And I'm not an android!"

What madness was this? Was he in denial?

"I've already told you, your _name_ is _#21!"_ Gero snapped back angrily. "Now, perform your function and dispose of them immediately!" The blond android crossed its arms and growled; it as a deep, throaty sound. Gero was vaguely reminded of the likeness of a fox as those slitted eyes bored into him.

"No!" Naruto scowled. "Why should I listen to you?"

_"What?"_

Before he could continue to argue with his greatest creation, an arm erupted through his chest. He stole glance down at the one who'd struck him, peering down the length of his arm at the one who'd inflicted such him with such humiliation. #17 smiled back at him, utterly unconcerned with his creator's plight. Pain erupted through Gero's circuits as the sleeved arm withdrew, taking a great deal of circuitry with it. He staggered half a step forward, clutching at his failing form, at the oil leaking between his fingertips. No! This wasn't happening! This was _not_ happening!

"How...How dare you!" He seethed. "I created you! I gave you life!"

"You're not giving the orders anymore, old man." #17 sneered. His gaze slid back to the taller cyborb, a cold smile twitching at the corner of his lips. "You can kill him, if you like, #21. You've only just been re-activated for the first time, after all. I'll let you do the honors."

The whiskered android blinked in surprise. For the first time since his actvation, he actually smiled.

"I think I just might take you up on that offer."

Without warning the blond cyborg lunged forward and into the darkness and caught Gero's throat in his grasp. Only the reinforced armor of his design kept his windpipe from being crushed in an instant. #21 slammed Gero into the concrete floor hard enough to dash any man's brains out. His bare fists pounded on the doctor's cowl with unbelievable force blow after blow smashing down like a jackhammer. Concussed and breathless, the good doctor could only writhe as his greatest creation struck at the most vulnerably part of his anatomy; the neck holding his head together. It shattered like so much glass, his head flying free from the restraint of his body. It rolled to a halt at Krillin's feet, mouth working slowly, awkwardly.

"You...how could you...I gave you life...

"You took it away." Was all they heard before Naruto's boot crashed down, dashing the glass jar to pieces against the floor. Gray matter oozed out from beneath his foot as the former shinobi ground it in deep, exacting his final revenge for the life that had been stolen from him. He stood woodenly taking in the Z-Fighter's and their horrified expression. One purple-haired boy in particular looked about ready to snap. Now that he'd slain the man responsible for what he'd become, he felt nothing but complete and utter confusion. Where was he? Who was he? He _clearly_ remembered his name, but beyond that, precious little. His last memory contained a blinding, flash of liiight, and then...nothing. His most _recent_ memory was only minutes old; that of awakening here. Being told he was an android. Android? What the _hell_ was an android? Was he supposed to be android or something? Ha! Ridiculous! As if...he risked a percursory glance over his shoulder, saw #17 and #18 investigating another of the sole remaining coffings. This one bore the number 16 upon its faceted door.

"Let's open it." #17 decided.

"Fine be me." #18 reached for the catch that would open the pod's door.

"Um...guys?" Krillin asked, breaking the silence. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Naruto spun around his attention riiveted upon the warriors facing him. He knew them. Knew their names. They'd been forced into his brain, what little of it remained. Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin. He knew them all. But the fifth member of their little quintet escaped him. Who was this boy? And why was his hair suddenly golden_-oh dear._

"If they set that android free it will be the end of all of us!" He screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He'd just enough time to watch the boy's hair stand on end before a wave of golden enveloped him and came screaming _into_ the cave. Blue eyes bulged. Snapped into scarlet. Unbidden, his hand lashed out to intercept the attack, the blast carroming harmlessly off his palm and into the one of the nearby computers. Triggering a massive explosion. Fire and flame flowed around the blond leaving him unharmed even as Gero's lab fell to pieces around his feet. Even his attire remained intact. But his body responded to the sight and flung himself backwards all the same. His feet did not touch the ground. Much to his disbelief, he found himself floating, in midair, completely off the ground.

_How the hell am I flying?_

He remembered precious little, but he certainly knew that he shouldn't be able to fly on a whim! He ascended regardless, alighting effortlessly beside #17 and #18, neither of whom sustained so much as a scratch from the raging flames below. Eighteen shot him a significant glance, wry with amusement.

"First time flying, I see?"

Naruto managed a numb nod.

"Don't worry," she reassured him," you'll get used to it."

"Eighteen, are you going to open it or not?" Her twin complained.

"Fine!" She huffed. "Don't be so impatient!"

It was only then that Naruto truly became aware of the pod she still carred. With one arm. Balanced delicately upon an open palm, she threw it to the ground; the refracted glass quivered from the impact. The occupant within did not emerge, however, not until his fellow android pressed a red button on the side of the pod. The door creaked open. A sharp kick from his fellow blond assisted it in its ascent revealing a great mountain of a man trapped within.

Before he knew anything else, a blur of black and blue came hurtling toward him. He blinked in surprise, eyes bulging as black burst into gold and rammed him off the cliff. What the hell?! He grappled with his attacker, a sharp blow to the head sent him skittering backwards.

"Father!" He heard the purple-haired boy cry. "What are you doing?! We have to retreat!"

"Stay out of this, Trunks!" The prince shouted back. "This is my battle!"

"Battle?!" Naruto exclaimed aghast, gawping at the golden-haired warrior before him. "Wait a second! I don't want to-

Vegeta's laugh silenced whatever else he might've said.

"Nice try!"

Without hesitation he launched himself toward his enemy. His aura spreading out behind him like a golden curtain, he swooped at #21, drawing his fist back to deliver a knockout blow. His clenched knuckles flew at the blond bot, who caught it easily with his bare hand, squeezing until the bones ground together.

**_"Not bad."_** Naruto heard a small voice note.**_ "Not a good punch by any means, but certainly not a bad punch, either. These saiyans are stronger than we thought."_**

_Gah! Voices in my head!_

**_"I've always been with you, fool!" _**The voice cried out.** _"Now...DOOODGE!"_**

Grunting, Vegeta attempted a gut punch with his other fist but the android effortlessly blocked the blow. He had, indeed, some formal training. He couldn't discern what exactly, that sort of training that might've been but whatever it was, it allowed the slim fighter to restrain him with only minimal effort. Straining against the warrior_-he'd no doubt of his abilities now that's for certain-_the Prince of all Saiyan resorted to the only other option left to him, dishonourable though it might've been.

Vegeta's knee shot out like a rocket and into the blonde's groin, and, for the first time since they'd met, the droid's smile vanished. Whereas he once would've felt intense, mind-boggling pain there was only the faintest and slightest sensation of discomfort.

"That wasn't very nice." he growled.

"Neither is this, you pile of tin cans!" Vegeta roared, wrenching his hand free from the man's hand and thrusting it upward, palm first.

The blonde's head snapped backwards with the blow, his body reeling. But, much like a certain saiyan the prince had come to despise, the smile never quite left his face. He drew back, half a pace, nothing more. Azure eyes gleamed brightly in the gloom before they suddenly snapped into a sickening shade of scarlet. Wiping a thin trickle of blood from his mouth, the reinvigorated blond pinnioned his opponet with a baleful glare. Eyes gleaming, furiously, he flung up both hands...

...and screamed.

_"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?!"_

**A/N: Poor Naruto. Brought back to life as an android, only to have Trunks and the Z Fighters beat down his door. Poor guy just can't catch a break now, can he? I wonder how this will factor in the equation when Cell turns up? Will Naruto remain an android forever? Will he ever regain his humanity? His memories? Stay tuned to find out! NEXT TIME...ON DRAGONBALL Z! ****Now I'm off to work now and I look forward to reading your reviews upon my return. I sincerely hope you liked it so, in the immortal words of Truks...**

**...IF YOU DON'T REVIEW IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Companion

**A/N: ****Does Naruto have his own transformations? Yes. Does he have to absorb the androids to complete them? I'm mum on that thus far. Suffice it to say he and Sixteen are going to get along very well in the coming chapters. Cell may or may not have a fight on his hands depending when he encounters Naruto. At his current level Naruto can tank super saiyan vegeta, no questions asked. I'll elaborate: when he WANTS to. However, due to his memory loss, he really doesn't know who he is, where he's from and, like anyone with amnesia, he's struggling with the concept of not knowing his identity. Granted, WE may know, but he doesn't.**

**Take it from someone who knows. I once lost my memory for an entire WEEK after someone decided to smack me upside the head with a brick! Memory loss is painful excruciating and really _really_ suckish. But enough about that! You came here for the story, didn't you? So...**

_**...a story ye shall have!**_

_"By my calculations you are not yet complete."_

_~#16._

**Companion**

Much to Eighteen's ire, Seventeen chose to hijack a pink delivery van. A. Pink. Delivery. Van! The Androids were currently cruising down the highway at moderate speeds, leaving her to grapple with the one foe even she could not hope to defeat. Boredom. Sixteen refused to speak unless the matter pertained to Goku, and as Seventeen was driving, she found herself close to losing he battle. At a loss, she turned her machinations toward the the last member of ther ragtag little group. He'd been silent ever since defeating Vegeta. Dreadfully so. When the saiyan prince refused to let him be...well, 21 hadn't taken kindly to that. He'd broken both the man's arms and nearly his neck before she and Seventeen finally peeled him off the saiyan; effortlessly dispatching the remaining Z-fighters as though they were naught but powerless children.

Only the bald-headed one had been left unharmed; left to quiver in fear as they departed in search of what Seventeen believed to be 'fun'. And by fun, they'd decided to find and kill Goku. Well, Seventeen had decided. Sixteen had agreed and #21 really didn't seem to care one way or the other, forcing Eighteen to relent.

Now, bored out of her mind, and with lack of anything better to do, Eighteen brought the full weight of her attentions to bear upon the sullen soldier. If he noticed her crystal blue eyes bearing down upon him, then he made precious little mention of it. His knees remained tucked into his chest, and he appeared to be staring listlessly out the window. Sorrow stained his reflection as he stared through the glass, those deep, azure orbs full of

"So," she began, sidling up to #21. "Naruto, right?" When no response was immediately forthcoming she pushed herself a little 'closer' allowing her assets, to brush against his back ever so slightly. Most men would've melted at such contact and become putty in her hands. The android didn't so much as bat an eyelash. Stubborn! Eighteen shared that trait with her twin but whereas Seventeen would've lashed out in an attempt to try and elicit a response, her ways were more...subtle.

"..."

"Hello?" She elbowed him in the side. "Naruto?"

The blond merely inclined his head minutely.

"Do you...remember anything?" She asked, pressing him for information. "About your life before?" Eighteen honestly couldn't care less about herlife; but she was eager to learn more about the enigmatic android. They were both blond after all, and blondes had to stick together. That, and she really didn't have anything better to do than listen to his life story. Assuming, he remembered any of it. He'd exploded into a fit of fury, when Vegeta insulted him, so she knew he didn't take insults lightly. Save that, she knew precious little of their newest companion.

"Hellooooo?" She waved a hand before his face when Naruto refused to honour her with a response. "Naruto? Anyone home in there?" Silence was her answer. Eighteen scowled. "Are you going to keep ignoring me...or, do I have to kiss you again?" She threatened, eyes gleaming. When he _still_ refused to respond she made good on the threat, and then some.

Leaning forward, Eighteen cupped his face with both hands and forced him to look at her. Naruto blinked in surprise, a sound of confusion leaving his lips, only to be muffed by hers. Blue eyes bulged as her lips covered his, pressing against for what would later be known as the longest instant in all of his eternity. _That _evoked a reaction. A flustered Naruto squirmed out of her rip seconds later, nearly knocking Sixteen down in his haste to escape his fellow blond and her lucious lips. The stoic android spared his predecessor a piteous glance as he took shelter behind him; as though he too, sympathized with the blonde's plight.

Seventeen simply snickered from the driver's seat as his sister resolutely climbed into the back of the van after the bashful bot.

"Having fun back there, blondie?"

"Shut up!" Naruto's cry could be heard halfway across the world. He glared bloody red daggers at Eighteen as she setted in beside him.

"Will you please stop doing that?" He begged.

"Why?" Eighteen teased as she stroked his chin, eliciting a rise out of the blond. "Don't you l-i-k-e it?"

"Of course I do!" The whiskered hand clamped a hand over his mouth. "Ah!" he exclaimed aghast, struggling to control the rising flush in his cheeks. "I didn't say that!"

"Did you or didn't you?"

"I don't remember!" Naruto clutched at his head.

"That is understandable, number twenty-one." Sixteen spoke suddenly. "You were activated before your repairs were completed."

Seventeen stole a glance back at them through the rear view mirror.

"Big guy say what now?"

Eighteen shushed him.

"Did you say something, Sixteen?"

The older model nodded.

"By my calculations you are not yet in your perfect form." The gentle giant replied flatly, gazing intently at the whiskered blond. "The true depth of your power and most likely your memory, is still very much hidden from you." Naruto and Eighteen exchanged a significant glance, but it was the _former_ who gawped back at the big guy. Perfect form? He remembered no such thing! Then again, he didn't remember, becoming an android, either. His head throbbed anew, and he clutched at it.

_Bastard!_ A cacophony of voices sreamed at him, searing his ears with profane accuations.

_Demon brat!_

_Why won't you die?!_

-uto?"

He risked a glance up at her, suddenly aware of his knees, clenched into his chest of the tears staining his cheeks. Strange. Androids didn't cry. Did they? His fellow blond must've laid a hand upon his shoulder, while he was out of it; because her eyes shone with concern. Those soft, pale blue eyes. They reminded him of someone. A flash of nostalgia washed over him, accompanied by the scent of rorses, though there none to be found in the van. Those eyes, thos beautiful, wonderful eyes-

_Aaargh!_

Agony stabbed at him anew, smothering the memory in more immediate pain. He whimpered. It hurt! Gods, it hurt so much!

"Sixteen, what's wrong with him?" Eighteen asked.

"He is not yet complete." The giant repeated. "His body is lacking in crucial components."

"What does that mean?"

Naruto forced himself to raise his gaze and listen to their conversation.

Both blonde's blinked.

"Perfect form?"

"Dr. Gero intended model #21 to unite with multiple beings." Sixteen continued. "For this reason he refrained from awakening him until those beings were present."

Naruto nearly fell over.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I am one of the beings with whom you must unite." Sixteen said this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Your memories will likely remain in flux until we are joined, as will your pain."

This time, Naruto really did fall over.

"WHAT?!" he gawped. "You mean I'm supposed to unite with you?!"

"Yes, doing so will unlock great power within you." Sixteen nodded. "However, I refuse to do so until I have killed Goku."

"No need to hurry!" Naruto flung up his hands. "I'm perfectly happy as myself, thank-you-very-much!"

A tiny smile broke out on his chiseled face, like a crack etching along a stone surface.

"You say this, and yet you do not know yourself."

"I know enough to trust Eighteen!" Naruto said, without thinking.

Eighteen looked at Naruto, wide-eyed.

_"What?"_

"Sh-Shut up!" He cast a desperate glance at Seventeen, who had thus far remained silent despite their arguement. "Which way is Goku, anyway?"

Seventeen raised his shoulders in a helpless shrug.

"Your guess is as good as Sixteen's."

"North." Came the immediate reply.

"If you say so...

Naruto said nothing as Seventeen banked a hard right, the act of which jarred Eighteen against him. He really was grateful for their company. Had he woken and found himself alone, he'd probably be wandering the wilderness, or something. With them, he had a purpose, vague thought it might be. Naruto didn't much know-or care-about this Son Goku. His only solace was that the man they sought, might hold some knowledge of who he really was. The unlikelyhood of a _saiyan_ knowing anything about him was painfully frank, but what else had he to cling to?

**"You could try becoming complete."**

_'Shut up.'_ he hissed back at the voice. _'You might claim to know me, but I sure as hell don't remember you.'_

**"Kit-**

_'I SAID SHUT UP!'_

_**"Fine."** _he could _taste_ the venom in the word.** "Lemme know when you're in a better mood."**

_'I won't be!'_

He folded his arms and sulked.

_Completion..._

And yet the words nagged.

Perfect form? He didn't much care about perfection. Not when he had so much more to worry about. Part of him_-his programming-_urged him to unite with these beings at any cost. Naruto carefully igored it. Why did he have to listen to the old man? He was dead. And yet his legacy persisted. Abruptly the thought of regaining his memories left Naruto cold. What if he was a bad person? He'd initially assumed he was an ally of good and yet here they were travelling to kill a man, a man he knew nothing about, save his battle data. If these thoughst in his head, were merely his own desiires, seeking to make themselves manifest, what then? What would he do when he finally remembered. He shivered, numbed by the idea.

Eighteen made a face.

"Something wrong?" He asked, recluctantly.

"We've _got_ to get you some new clothes." she decided.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?!" He liked black and orange! He remembered _that_ much.

"Aside from being utterly hideous?" She trailed a finger across his chest, teasing. "No, I think you'd look better in red. Maybe blue?" Naruto paused, considering. Blue was his favorite color**-HEY!** He hadn't been able to remember that before! Were his memories already beginning to return? No, that couldn't be...

Attemping to make of the situation, he forced a smile to his lips.

"As long as you get a new a outfit, too." Apparently it was both the wrong and right thing to say. Wrong, because he couldn't help but flirt with her. Right, because her eyes danced with delight at the prospect of getting a new set of clothes. A sudden sense of nostalgia struck him. Much to his dismay, she banished it with her lips; kissing him ever so softly upon the cheek.

"I'm seriously starting to like you, blondie."

Naruto bristled.

"My name is Naruto!"

One question remained, however as they sped down the highway:

_Who am I?_

**A/N: And there you have it! Like Cell Naruto has multiple transformations and forms but the true extent (and number) of those forms will remain hidden for awhile yet. We'll catch up with Vegeta and the other Z-fighters next chapter, see their reactions, and finally the emergence of...DUN-DUN-DUN! Cell! Naruto might be weak in his present state, but lord knows, how protective he can be when his friends are at stake. Right. ****Aaaand with that I'm off to work! And I look forward to reading your reviews upon my return. I sincerely hope you liked it so, in the immortal words of Trunks...**

**...REVIEW OR IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
